The Land Before Time (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth/Amblin Entertaiment's 1988 Animated Film The Land Before Time. Cast: *Littlefoot - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942) *Cera - Peaches (Young; Ice Age Series) *Ducky - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Spike - Dug (Up) *Petrie - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Littlefoot's Mother - Bambi's Mother (Bambi; 1942) *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck - Blitzen and Mizti (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie; 1998) *Topsy (Cera's Father) - Manny (Ice Age) *Petrie's Mother - Jewel (Rio) *Ducky's Mother - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ducky's Father - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Old Rooter - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sharptooth - Sabor (Tarzan) *Domeheads - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King; 1994) Scenes: #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Main Titles: In the Time of the Animals #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Bambi #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Mammoths Never Play with Deers #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - Sabor! #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - The Earthshake #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - On His Own #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Applebloom #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Ono #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Peaches and Louie #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Dug #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Going After Green Food #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Sabor Returns #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Troubles on the Way #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - The Wrong Way #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Five Against Louie #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - The Great Valley #The Land Before Time (1988) (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used *The Land Before Time (1988) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Yin Yang Yo * UP * The Lion Guard * Rudolph the Red Noised Reindeer (1998) * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Rio * Rio 2 * Space Jam * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan 2 * The Lion King (1994) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Lion King 1 1/2 Gallery: Bambi.png|Bambi (Young) as Littlefoot Young Peaches.jpg|Peaches (Young) as Cera Yin happy.png|Yin as Ducky Profile - Ono.png|Ono as Petrie Dug the Dog.png|Dug as Spike BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Littlefoot's Mother Imageblitzen3.jpg|Blitzen Imagemitzi2.jpg|and Mitzi as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as Topsy (Cera's Father) Mainpage Navmap Thumb Jewel.png|Jewel as Petrie (Mother) Lola-bunny-space-jam-50.3.jpg|Lola Bunny as Ducky's Mother Bugs-bunny-space-jam-46.9.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Ducky's Father Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi09.jpg|Colonel Hathi (Animated) as Old Rooter Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor as Sharptooth Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Animated) as Domeheads See Also: * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Don Bluth Movies Category:Davidchannel Amblin Entertaiment Movies